


Drabble here, Drabble there

by Darker_Side



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Could be more than smut, Drabbles, F/M, Porn, Smut, anything goes here, long drabbles (I don't follow all the rules), more smut, thoughts as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darker_Side/pseuds/Darker_Side
Summary: Just a compilation of drabbles. I found that I get a few ideas that I really want to try out, but don't have the time to create a full story, so a short, little fic it is! I hope you guys like these, too! Requests for drabbles in comments? They will be a mix of smut (mostly smut) and other categories. Tags and characters to change as more is added. Possibly some collabs with a good friend of mine, Luni (you'll definitely be told if!).





	1. Take me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, so, beware of mistakes. Enjoy!

It was far too small a space for the two of them. Alone, it was a challenge for him to cram his tall frame into the wooden coffin where sins came to die. Adding her body made it nearly impossible to move in the confined space, but he was overjoyed with the lack of distance between them. He was more than comfortable, sitting on the too-small bench, long legs bent awkwardly, while she sat in his lap with her back to his chest. 

Her thighs were splayed open on either side of his thighs, her feet unable to touch the ground. One of her hands was Tangled in his hair behind her head, the other was gripping his thick wrist, leading to the hand down the front of her undone jeans. 

Even before she believed in Heaven and Hell, angels and demons, God, she knew sex in a church was wrong. Having the knowledge it was real, made it feel even worse, but oh so right at the same time. The Devil behind her did not have a kind Father, and their acting-out in a house meant for Him was a middle-finger to The Big Guy, a cruel Father. 

The fingers gliding through her folds felt thick and warm, tickling the bundle of nerves and teasing her entrance. How he had managed to get her like this was lost on her. She couldn't refuse once he had pulled them into the confessional, sat her in his lap, and whispered sinful desires in her ear. She was powerless against his want for her, she would give him everything when he begged her in his special way. Here he was, the second most powerful being in existence, and he was beneath her slight frame, wanting nothing more than to make her fall apart with the whisper of his name on her tongue. 

Her body continued to give in to his fingers as she ground against the prominent hardness pressed against her ass and lower back. The noises she could get him to make were holier than the church choir practicing in an adjacent room, close enough to still hear. Everything about him was beautiful, and she wondered how terrible the Almighty and his Angels were to see him as wicked and vile. If he was what damnation felt like, she wanted to burn with him for eternity. 

Damnation it was. Damnation from anyone else, for no other man could do this to her. No other creature could ever make her body quake from worship the way the Devil could. She let him consume her and made no attempt to stop him when he withdrew his hand from her heat and slid her pants down her hips. He lifted her with ease to free his own sex from the fabric prison and she sighed her prayer when she felt his hot length slide through her dripping lips. His mouth was on the back of her neck, biting her flesh as he lifted her, impaling her onto his righteous pillar, burying himself into her wet, hot salvation. 

Their mouths opened in silent praise once she was seated fully on his length. Unable to move much, she curved her back to let him move her body over him. She could feel the strength in his hands cupping her ass, lifting her up to pull her back down to him. Their breaths lingered like smoke in the air and she held on to his sides behind her, inner walls beginning to flutter. 

"O come, all ye faithful," he whispered the satire into her ear before pressing his tongue against her pulse. When his lips wrapped around that spot on her neck, her channel contracted around him tightly. She rode her orgasm while her Prophet and God praised and worshiped her in sermon with his sinful words of lust and love. Her vision reached beyond the gates of Heaven, and only his promise of following had her coming back down.

She felt him swell deep inside her before his grip on her tightened and he pushed her body down as far as it would go. The powerful body behind her shook and twitched as he emptied himself into her, claiming her for all of Heaven and Hell to see. She smiled, knowing his sacrilegious seed would be more than the vessel of holy water just outside the wooden doors. She felt blessed to know he offered so much more than the figure this church chose to praise in exaltation. 

He lifted his hands and grasped her upper arms, bowing his down to rest on the top of her left shoulder. In silent vow, he expressed his devotion through his lips running up her neck. Her head fell back against his shoulder and she turned to meet his lips in a kiss. They sealed their act, their binding, before rearranging their clothes to proper order. They left their sanctuary of sin, walking through the empty pews and down the sacred aisle, leading to the world outside of God's shadow. She opened the doors and left a willful sinner with Devil in tow. 


	2. Midnight Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift for my dear friend x_Luniana_x, to go with a song she found and loved.  
> Some fire, some smut  
> Enough said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intended to go along with Midnight Oil (feat. Fleurie) // Produced by Tommee Profitt
> 
> m . youtube . com / watch?v=5VOE-DI5B3Y

The crackle of a fire and heady breaths filled the expanse of space around them. The impossibly soft fur beneath her tickled the skin on her sides while his lips and stubble electrified the skin along her ribs. One hand dug into the fur above her head while the other played with the thick strands along the back of his neck, urging him to where she desperately needed him. There had been no hint of a smirk on his lips when he had lowered her to the ground, no arrogance swimming in the pools of his eyes when the fire beside them roared to new heights by their touch. 

 

She let his mouth consume her, his body covering hers in a warmth only he head. His shaky breath against her jaw caused her hips to roll up and meet his, and the guttural groan she received was exactly what she wanted. He was inhibited like this; not in a familiar rough way, but in a way that made him appear ancient and unknown. Nothing about him was typical, but he was indescribable like this.

 

Determined lips traveled over her navel and down towards the dip of one hip. Her center was pressed against his chest, and she could feel the wetness she left on his skin whenever he shifted his frame between her spread thighs. His hands were stretched out above him, grasping her upper arms and holding them down against the ground as he dipped lower. Teeth lightly grazed along her mound before his tongue slid between her folds, drinking down her arousal as the elixir to ignite his feral nature. She lifted her head to look down at him in and watched his brown fade to red, color slowly bleeding into coals with every lick. 

 

He dug in to his feast greedily, slowly lapping and sucking at her until she was trembling beneath his hold. His hands stayed in her arms as he plunged his tongue into her heat and curled the muscle just how she liked. Her back arched and the room grew hotter, flames reaching their limit in the stone prison. He immediately pulled away, leaving her with one final broad lick to her clit.

 

He slid up her body with inhuman grace, a fluidity that still made her insides clench when she was able to witness it. Propped up by one hand fisted into the fur by her head, his other hand wrapped around the curve of her hip, pressing her down to let him enter her at a torturous pace. She loved when he used his weight against her, holding her down just where they both needed her. He held her gaze while he buried every inch of himself in her tight embrace, his jaw slack, head slightly thrown back in reckless lust. 

 

Nothing was as beautiful, to either of them, as when he entered her. The gasp she couldn't stop from the stretch of his girth, the slow drag of his length sliding against her walls, and the way her blue eyes seemed to water, just the slightest, made something inside him rumble to life. Equally, she found the total abandon written on his features, of anything other than the feel of her wrapped around him, and the slight tremble of his lips to be glorious. Righteous in every sinful way. 

 

The way his eyes would change to match the burning embers below the licking flames. He could burn every inch of her with that stare, and she would accept it gratefully. The way he looked at her, with both brown brown eyes and orbs of hellfire, made her feel wanted, needed, and adored beyond measure. There was nothing she wouldn't do to be worthy of that worship. She longed to be the center of his merciless attention, and he always delivered that. 

 

 The light from the flames danced across his skin, and it was the most natural thing she had seen. He belonged in this element, surrounded by the heat and flickering light of his creation. The slight glisten of sweat added to the play of light, and created shadows that accentuated his body perfectly. Although gorgeous under white-light, it didn't even compare to the way he looked in the dim glow of flames. 

 

His hand slid up her arm and wrapped around the back of her delicate wrist, lifting her palm to his lips. He kissed along the lines and creases. His tongue traced the length of each finger before his lips made their way to the gentle pulse at the curve of her wrist. He slowly, and purposefully, thrust into her, soaking up every whimper and moan as he continued to kiss back down her arm. His hips continued to roll over her as his mouth traced the line of her collar bone before he shifted to lower himself down to his forearms. 

 

She was small beneath him, and she loved the feeling of strong muscles working over her. His breathy moans against her cheek and neck did ridiculous things to her soul, and she felt the tingling of her release building. He lifted himself enough to stare down at her, eyes still red, lips parted, and messy black hair covering his forehead. The epitome of sex. She wrapped her arms under his and clung to his back, nails digging into his skin and leaving pink trails only she could create. 

 

He hissed with pure need, relishing in the sting and increasing the pressure behind his thrusts. The fireplace was near capacity, fire licking at the walls, scorching them as evidence of rightful blasphemy they shielded from an unready world. Their bodies slid along each other with glorious friction, and neither could manage to prolong it anymore. 

 

He watched her cum as if he drew power from it, staring at her the way he stared at the stars he created. He inhaled her moans and cries like they were the only air he could breath and he shook as she continued to squeeze around him in a threatening rhythm. He only had a few more strokes before he was emptying himself inside her. Pressing against her harder than intended, but urged on by the way her eyes rolled back at his actions. 

 

Once the fire returned to a safe warmth, he rolled off of her and pulled her against his chest. Her back stuck to his front by their joined sweat, and she loved that she could make him do that. He said no witty line about his skill, and she didn't have to roll her eyes at him. The laid their, basking in the heat, completely consumed by the feel of their skin, and the scent of their hair. A moment where Lucifer, the antithesis of God, held a very human Chloe with more love than any scripture could even dare to approach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the firey, little piece :)


End file.
